


Best Kept Secrets

by Jastiss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Coercion, Daemon crushing, Daemonic Transformation, F/M, Female Reader, Hair Pulling, Knifeplay, Overstimulation, Scourge, Semi-Public Sex, Slapping, Starts off pretty tame, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastiss/pseuds/Jastiss
Summary: While traveling with Noctis and his friends, you have a secret that must be kept hidden.  Keeping your trysts with Ardyn under wraps is more difficult than you'd imagine, especially as hard as he tries to break you.  As it turns out, the man has a purpose in mind for you, a particularly dark goal that may just be more than you can handle.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I tagged this as rape/non-con to be safe, although I guess it would technically fall into more of a dubcon situation. Reader is given a choice to decline, and does so during the story, but things get pretty wild in the last chapter and it falls into a bit of grey area. The first two chapters aren't as dark, but once you get to the third it's all filth from there.

It isn’t the first time the Chancellor came calling for you, although a small part of you wishes it was, so that you could deny him.

That’s your official response, although in truth, you’re not so sure you wouldn’t end up in the same position you are now.

That first day, you and the gang decided to spend some time in Lestallum that you could enjoy a moment of downtime.  As you stared off the Overlook (likely not a coincidence as it was the last place you encountered the Chancellor), you felt rather than heard footsteps approaching.  A whispered threat in your ear had you following him outside of town where he dismantled your walls brick by brick.  He had promised it wouldn’t be the last, and since that day, he had come for you at the most inopportune times, this being no exception.

Of course, these encounters leave you in a rather delicate predicament: needing to be absolutely quiet, that the boys won’t discover your salacious secret.  That, admittedly, is the worst part.  The harder you try to be quiet, the harder he works to break you.

The rest of the boys work on setting camp while you scout the area for any threats when a hand claps over your mouth, the opposite arm winding around your figure and dragging you against a familiar form.  Internally sighing, you bite at the hand over your mouth as its owner pulls you behind a large tree.

"How did you even get here?" you demand, anger rising in you.  Although, a curious part of you becomes instantly aroused, recalling your last encounter.

"Ah, ah," Ardyn scolds, waving a finger before walking his hand down your body to slip into your shorts.  "Insignificant details.  Do be quiet, my dear, we wouldn't want your companions to hear you and come to investigate..."

As his surprisingly deft fingers glide over your clothed slit, the look in his eyes tells you that today is going to be a challenge.  He grins at you, all teeth, and gods if you don't wish he would sink those teeth into you this round.  

A particularly rough press directly on your clit forces a groan out of you, one that you immediately try to stifle with a cough, covering your mouth and biting on your pointer finger.  Ardyn simply looses a quiet chuckle, sliding his other hand up your abdomen to tease your nipples through your bra.  Your muscles clench and spasm at that, and you fight the urge to cry out at the dual sensations.

"Fuck," you curse quietly, unable to keep it all in.  "You're a bastard, are you aware of this?"

The Chancellor's shoulders shake in silent amusement before he presses his larger form to your body, lips pressed to the shell of your ear as he answers.

"Oh, dear."  The words slither over your skin, lighting nerve endings clear down to your rear aflame.  "We can't have you throwing such awful accusations, now, can we?"

You throw him a half-hearted glare; after all, this is highly enjoyable for you and you have zero intentions of cutting your activities short.  "No, I suppose we can't.  But I know you won't do a thing about it; you love having that power over me, of trying your damndest to make me scream."

To your words, he gives no vocal answer, simply pushes aside your already soaked panties and sinks two thick fingers into you, grazing your inner rough patch as he goes.  Your body jerks at the sudden intrusion, muscles fluttering wildly at the sensations he creates as he languidly pushes in and out of your body, always dragging against your spot.  The mix of absolute pleasure and the bite of the tree bark at your back is titillating.

You're a panting mess before long, trying to muffle any noise in your hand, your shirt, biting your fingers...anything you think might help.  Raw determination and lust paint Ardyn's face as he works you over, adding his thumb to the mix to stimulate your clit in just that way that you love and it sends you careening toward your release.

"Ah, please," you whisper, nibbling his ear, as it's the closest thing to your mouth.  Your hands card through his merlot locks, tugging slightly in pleading.

"Mmm, please what?"  He's feigning innocence, picking up the pace of his fingers, applying more pressure to your swollen nub.

"Six damn you, Ardyn," you growl, immediately aware of the crunch of dry earth in the distance.  You squash the moan that bubbles up as your hips cant to his rhythm, thighs clenching in preparation for you to fall off the edge.  "I'm so close, please, just a little more..."

"I do so love to hear you beg..."

His lips meet yours roughly as he swallows the sounds coming from you, unbidden, as his ministrations increase, finally pushing you off into blessed oblivion.  He bites your bottom lip with enough force to draw blood, which he laps up with ardor, his hand unwavering in stroking you through your climax.  Only when your muscles spasm with overstimulation does he finally slow, eventually drawing the digits from your satisfied channel.

"Exquisite," he says, bringing his hand to his mouth.  

You catch sight of your slick coating his fingers and it sends your arousal spiking once more.  He knows exactly what you want and offers it to you, roughly shoving them into your mouth to be sucked clean.  

As you work to clean up, tongue swirling over his knuckles in a way you know drives him to madness, he disrobes your lower half, freeing himself as well, that he may proceed to the next part of your activities.  The cool night air hits your sex and you moan too loudly.

You slap Ardyn’s arm, trying to signal him to stop in what he's doing, but the Astrals-damned man apparently has no mind to do so.  Crunching footsteps are getting rather close now, sending your heart rate into what feels like dangerous levels.

_This is it.  This is how I die,_ you think.  

"Y/N?" calls the soft voice of Noctis.  _Gods damn it all, it has to be_ _Noct_ _._ "Are you out there?"

You choke out a cough.  "Uh, yeah, Noct.  Just... you know, woman stuff.  Cramps and the like.  I just need a break to chill, but I saw no threats."

Even without seeing him, you can clearly imagine the scrunched-up face of Noct, unsure of how to proceed on matters of a woman's body.  You're only vaguely aware of your companion lifting you, your legs locking around his waist without conscious effort.

"Uh, alright," he finally says, voice unsure.  "If you need a potion or remedy or something we have them so just uh, let one of us know.  I'll let the guys know you're safe."

You so wish you could laugh at his assumption that you're safe, wrapped in the arms of a madman.  So caught up in making sure you wouldn't be discovered, you didn't notice Ardyn position himself at your entrance until he violently thrust into you, forcing a strangled squeal from you.

"Shit!  Oh, it's giving me back cramps, too!" you complain a little too dramatically, trying to cover the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure as your inner walls are abruptly stretched around the Chancellor's girth.  Gods, but the man is thick.

The footsteps fade into silence, and it's then that you feel comfortable turning your gaze to Ardyn.  The twinkle in his liquid golden orbs and the smirk about his lips makes you want to punch him... with your mouth... or perhaps today, your fist.

"How can I be of assistance?" he asks, as if his cock isn't buried to the hilt within you, unmoving.

" _Move!"_ You hiss back, kicking at his buttocks in impatience.  "You can't just... sit there!"  

He hums his dissent, still unmoving.  "I'm quite sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ardyn, if you don't fuck me _right now-"_ you start, but you've no chance to answer as a hand closes around your throat, his eyes wild.

“It occurs to me that you think you’re in charge here,” he warns, applying just enough pressure to threaten.

Insanity envelops you as he pistons his hips oh so slowly, your hips angled just so that he kisses your g-spot with each pass.  Fully aware of what he's capable of, you find yourself wanting him to absolutely ruin you.  The question was: how to voice it?

"I know, ah... I know you don't like it slow and cute any more than I do."  Words are difficult to form as lust hazes your thoughts.  You suppose the hand around your throat doesn’t help, either. 

Unflappable, Ardyn leans away slightly and gazes upon your form, sweat-sheened and panting, fingers almost to the point of bleeding in the effort to keep your dulcet tones from crossing your lips.  Judging his expression, it's a magnificent sight and it seems as though he may reward you today.

"Well, then, my dear Y/N..." he croons.  "Tell me what it is you desire."

Really?  Of course he would want you to voice it aloud.  The man so does love seeing you squirm.

"Please, gods," you pause, the moan fighting to be set free finally tumbling from your cracked lips.  They split at the effort, sanguine droplets beading upon them.  "Just... shit, wreck me.  Do with me what you will."

Feral, lust-darkened eyes spark at your words, a maniacal grin forming upon his rugged face.  Suddenly, you're not so sure that you wish your request to stand; Ardyn looks downright diabolical like this.  He leans forward, lapping the blood from your lips, fire burning in his eyes.

“Oh, my…” he drawls.  “I do hope you’re not getting in over your head…”

When his hands take hold of your hips in a bruising fashion, you know he's going to take your words to heart and prepare accordingly.  You quickly pull your shirt up over your breasts and bite down hard upon it just as he pulls almost all the way out, only to slam back in.

Your preparation was insufficient in the face of the extreme pleasure shooting through your veins like a drug.  Thankfully, as your back arched and your head threw back into the tree, your mouth opened in a silent scream.  

“Don’t deny me the sound of your screams,” your redheaded partner urges, drilling you with fervor.  “Wouldn’t it feel so good to let go?”

“I’m not,” you squeak out, words interrupted by a low moan, escaping despite your best efforts.  “I’m not f-falling for that.”

He simply chuckles, a dark sound that creeps along your skin, raising hairs in its wake.  Your breath speeds, heart rate rising as Ardyn settles into a brutal pace.  Even through your shirt, the bark of the tree scrapes your skin and is sure to leave marks.  You're too worked up, fighting so hard against the sounds that claw desperately at your throat, rattling the cage you’ve locked them in, as your release builds rapidly.

“Come now,” he wheedles, “wouldn’t you say it’s unfair to hold back when I’m giving you so much pleasure?”

The last three words are accompanied by particularly deep, strong strokes that make stars explode behind your eyelids, thrashing your head from side to side, uncaring that your hair snarls around the tree bark.  With you steadied against the tree, he moves to keep an arm about you for support, a hand coming to tease your clit and suddenly the rushing of your blood in your ears is too loud.  Your brain fills with fuzz, vision tunneling his face alone, the wicked smile upon lips that suddenly are painted pitch.

It takes but a few hard strokes at your clit and you're gone, forgetting about the vision you’ve witnessed as a second orgasm burns through you and you’re positive you’ve been rendered to ash.  

A Cheshire grin splits his face, then, and the sliver of rationality you have left knows you’ve let out a scream and you have precious little time before one of the boys comes to find you.  A full ninety nine percent of you cares not.

The Chancellor's hands return to your hips and you hiss at the pressure on the bruises there.  He's worked into a fever pitch, thrusting with abandon as he presses you up against the tree, his lips resting at the crook of your neck.

“You wish for me to mark you, yes?” Ardyn murmurs against your heated skin.  You nod, but it isn’t what he wants.  “Tell me.”

“Yes,” you sob in response, forcing your burning larynx to produce sound.  “Please.”

One would mistake him for an attentive lover, always giving you what you desire but you know better.  As he slams into you, releasing in your still fluttering heat, his teeth sink into the flesh of your shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

Pounding footsteps heading your way, your mind too muddled to make out the concerned voice of their owner.  Ardyn withdraws from you violently, tossing you to the cooling earth with a smirk.  As he leans over you, actually having the decency to restore your clothed state, your world begins to darken in exhaustion.  The footsteps draw ever closer.

“….cannot wait…you…Gralea…”

The words fade in and out, your eyes blinking slowly.  You struggle to focus.

“…Zegnautus…will show you…actually dealing with…”

The sound of his maniacal laughter fills your ears as your world fades to black.


	2. Two

Darkness clouds your mind, making you only vaguely aware of the rocking movement of your body.  Through the fog, you catch brief glimpses of black ink, detailed feathers arcing over tanned skin.  Gladio must be carrying your prone form back to camp.  Content that you're safe enough in his care, you allow your mind to fade back into the dark waters of unconsciousness.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" questions the worried voice of Prompto.

"I'd say her mind is simply overwhelmed," Ignis guesses.  "Whatever she experienced, it must have been something significant.  With rest, she should be fine."

Rest... as if rest can break the hold the Chancellor has on you.  At this point, you've resigned yourself to the fact you no longer wish it to happen; though a bastard, the man certainly knows how to make you sing.  Is it really such a bad thing to give in to such treatment?

Traveling on that train of thought takes you back to your first encounter with Ardyn, out on the breezy overlook in Lestallum...

_Finally, a moment alone.  Six, it isn't like you don't love the boys like your brothers but being constantly surrounded by so much testosterone really diminishes your sense of femininity.  Everyone talks about how beautiful the Overlook is and so you decide now is as good a time as any to go see for yourself._

_Delicious skewers in hand, you trek to where the view is purportedly the best, near the viewfinders.  Sure enough, the canyon surrounded_ _Lestallum_ _is simply breathtaking from here.  There's even a decent view of the Disc of_ _Cauthess_ _, though you suspect it'll be better through the viewfinder.  Once finished with your skewers, you head over to look through the magnifying lenses._

_A gentle hand lands upon your shoulder as your gaze wanders the horizon.  Startled, you jerk backwards, stumbling into your visitor.  In turn, he grunts in surprise before steadying you._

_"Sincerest apologies for startling you, my dear," the stranger speaks, a placating grin upon his lips.  Suddenly, you realize this man is not exactly a stranger._

_"You're the man from_ _Galdin_ _," you note, confusion evident in your voice.  "What business do you have with me?"_

_"Straight to the point, I see," he laughs.  "Perhaps I seek simple conversation?"_

_It appears as though the man is equally as infuriating as he is attractive.  Just a damn minute.  When did your mind decide that this ridiculously-dressed man is attractive?  You must be more sleep deprived than you thought._

_"A second chance encounter?  Forgive me if I simply don't believe you're here just to make small talk," you sass.  "State your business or leave me be."_

_To your fury, he leans into your space, the smile upon his face growing sinister as he walks you back into the stone wall.  Though you lean away, he simply places his arms on either side of you upon the wall, effectively trapping you._

_"Now, now," he tuts, "you may want to reconsider your attitude.  That is, if you don't wish harm to come to your King and his guard..."_

_Blood runs ice cold at his words; how does he know of_ _Noct_ _?  What has he done to them?_

_"Ah, realization dawns upon the fair maiden," the redheaded man chirps happily.  "Now, you must listen very carefully.  I shall give you a chance to earn their freedom.  You will accompany me outside of town and submit to me to ensure their safety."_

_Though your stomach churns at the thought of giving yourself over to a slimy stranger, your duty remains to the Crown.  Steeling yourself, you push back against the man's hold._

_"And what proof do I have that you aren't crafting an elaborate lie?" you challenge, thankful that your voice remains steady._

_"Ah, as intelligent as she is stunning," he praises.  "I wouldn't expect you to take my word for it.  Here: the proof you seek."_

_From his many layers he draws photos showing Noctis and company bound and bloodied.  Your heart clenches at the sight, the pace of its beat quickening in fear.  Wide eyes meet his twinkling golden gaze, patiently awaiting an answer._

_"If I accompany you, they will go free?  No additional harm will come to them?" you demand, trying desperately to ensure their safety despite the feeling of dread in the pit of your stomach._

_As though feeling your acceptance, the man steps away.  "But of course, my dear.  I am a man of my word."_

_"Remains to be seen," you grumble.  "So, you going to give me a name?  'Man of no consequence' doesn't exactly roll off the tongue."_

_He chuckles at your grousing, reaching out to take your hand.  Lips softer than you expected place a gentle kiss upon your knuckles.  "_ _Ardyn_ _, at your service."_

Some part of your mind registers being set down upon something soft, Gladio's strong arms drawing carefully out from beneath you.

"What do you think happened to her?" The voice of Prompto wafts hazily over your prone form.

“I’ve only theories,” Ignis answers.  “Notably without any solid evidence, so forgive me for keeping them to myself.”

Of course Ignis would be the one to get suspicious; he is too damn observant.  A lecture will likely come at some point.  Exhaustion pulls you back under.

_"_ _Ardyn_ _," you confirm, eyeing him with suspicion.  "That sounds like an old name.  Familiar, somehow."_

_Your hands linger a few moments more before he drops yours, sweeping his arm out in a grand gesture.  Following the line of his outstretched limb, you spy a rather old looking car parked nearby._

_"Now, my dear, if you'll follow me,"_ _Ardyn_ _says, voice pleasant, almost jovial.  It's almost as if he isn't coercing you into deeds you would never consider.  A shudder ripples through you before you can suppress it.  "The dear old girl may not seem like much compared to the technical marvel that is your Regalia, but I simply can't bear to part with her."_

_It takes a great amount of effort to shut down the area of your brain responsible for rational thought, opting to keep_ _Noct's_ _face in the forefront of your mind.  Your duty is to keep him safe, and keep him safe you will, even if it means... this.  Going along with a stranger, a wicked man with a sunny grin, darkness veiled behind fool's gold eyes._

_Autopilot kicks in, forcing your trudging feet to head in the direction of the aged vehicle.  Before you can open the door, he's there, half-gloved hand gently pushing yours away to open the door for you.  His other hand cradles your lower back intimately as you get in, closing the door behind you.  The sound of it clicking shut feels like the final nail being driven into your coffin and you squirm uncomfortably in the leather seat._

_The driver's side door opens and closes almost silently, the engine roaring to life with little effort.  A small part of you thought sure the thing would be just shy of a clunker, but it appears to be immaculately maintained.  Soft notes of some old-timey sounding music filters through the speakers, a sharp contrast to the nature of the ride._ _Ardyn_ _seems unfazed, deep voice humming quietly along, long fingers drumming against the steering wheel._

_"I must admit," he muses, "I rather thought there would be more fight from you."_

_"My duty is to Noctis," you grit, struggling to remain impassive.  "I will do what is necessary to_ _en_ _sure his safety."_

_A sardonic laugh leaves him at your words.  "Ah, of course.  Duty, sacrifice.  Unwavering loyalty.  Admirable qualities... or are they?"_

_Something in his tone gives you pause, your eyes narrowing in confusion, to which he offers no answers._

_"It is what I've been trained for," you hedge.  "What else could a monarch ask for?"_

_"A page that has a sense of self beyond duty, perhaps,"_ _Ardyn_ _counters, glancing sideways at you.  "What good is a mindless pawn?  What happens when you do everything that is asked of you, yet it isn't enough?"_

_Suddenly, it becomes clear.  "Speaking from experience, I see."_

_He laughs again, a lighter sound than before.  "Ah, there it is, the reason I chose you.  There's a fire in you that begs to be tamed.  Such wit and brilliant intelligence."_

_Something about the word 'tamed' sets off an interesting reaction within you; repressed desires threatening to bubble to the surface despite the coercive nature of the encounter.  Questing eyes glance sideways at him, noting a strong jaw and beautifully cut cheekbones.  At least, if this absolutely had to happen, he was an attractive man._ _Astrals_ _help you for even thinking so._

_The air within the vehicle is thick, almost stifling._ _Ardyn's_ _hand moves to the gear shift with a subtle grace.  When you glance back up, a sly smile plays about his lips, yet he says nothing._

_"Where are we going?" you ask, unable to handle the silence any more._

_"Ah, a small spot within the_ _Myrlwood_ _," he offers.  "Beautiful pond, flat surface, secluded."_

_"And the boys?  Is that where you've kept them?"_

_At that query, he laughs harder than you expected him to.  "No, my dear.  I wasn't aware you would like an... audience.  If that is the case, I will need to adjust my plans."_

_"Six, no!" you cry, a furious blush creeping into your cheeks, mottling your skin.  "I was simply curious!  Please, leave them out of this depravity."_

_It doesn't take long to reach the_ _Vesperpool_ _from_ _Lestallum_ _, but it's long enough to set the hairs on the back of your head standing on end.  The maddening proximity of_ _Ardyn's_ _hand to your leg makes your muscles twitch and breaths shorten.  Gods, what is wrong with you?_

_Ardyn_ _leads you into the_ _Myrlwood_ _, yet not too far, to the aforementioned camp.  Everything_ _is_ _ready for use, a large camping cabin already set up on the flattest surface, somewhat near the water.  Admitting it is beautiful is something you're not prepared to do, so you simply stare into the crystalline depths.  The color almost reminds you of_ _Noct_ _..._

_Strong hands land upon both of your shoulders before gently turning you about._

_"Now, Y/N," he croons, "if you'll step inside the cabin, we may negotiate the King's release."_

_"And the others?"  You need to make sure you're clear in your questions to ensure the other three's safety._

_“But of course,”_ _he smirks, “no harm to any of the merry men.”_

_A shaky breath leaves you as you raise your chin and march toward the tent, your fate sealed once your foot crosses the threshold._ _His much larger form_ _stays at your heels, a certain energy radiating from him that you can’t place._ _The metallic sound of the zipper grates against your eardrums and you cringe before you can even begin to stop the reaction._

_“You act as though you’re being taken to the gallows,”_ _Ardyn_ _comments,_ _laughter upon the edge of his tone.  “Fear not, you won’t be in any real danger under my care.  That is… unless you desire such treatment.”_

_It’s the second time in recent memory that you question your sanity;_ _your body responds in kind to his words, a flush of heat rushing straight to your core as unbidden thoughts come to the forefront of your mind._ _You decide to try for bravado, hoping he hasn’t noticed the shift in your demeanor just prior._

_“I am not like you,” you counter, glaring at the window_ _before you, refusing to meet those eyes.  “It's bad enough you’ve_ _forced me into this act, but to assume I’d be as base as you…”_

_Unfazed as always,_ _Ardyn_ _simply moves about you, trailing his fingers along your waist as he enters your vision once more._

_“_ _Oh, my, what allegations!” he gasps dramatically.  “It seems we've a misconception.  I haven’t forced anything, simply offered you information_ _on your liege._ _You had the choice to decline, my dear.  After all, what with_ _Lucis_ _being a part of_ _Niflheim_ _, I can’t see what it needs a Lucian Prince for… a prince who was out_ _gallivanting_ _about_ _while his capital city burned…”_

_"You know nothing of the situation!" you bite.  "Look, let's just... get this over with that I may begin repressing these memories."_

_Dark laughter raises the hair on your arms, a tingle rushing down your spine to settle at your core.  Large hands drop to the hem of your shirt, dragging the article of clothing over your head and arms with a furious yank.  A yelp passes your lips, painting a devious smirk upon_ _Ardyn's_ _lips._

_"Oh, my dear, I think you'll find that you won't wish to forget this experience," he growls, ducking his head to your neck to bite and suckle his way down to your shoulder._

_There's no stopping the full-body shiver that results from his actions and you feel his lips curl into a grin against your skin._

_"Don't mistake the reactions of a flawed biological system for enjoyment," you spit angrily.  Whoever decided a body should just react to the smallest stimuli was a damned fool.  "Do what you will."_

_"Dangerous words,"_ _Ardyn_ _warns, flicking your bra open with a gesture and pulling it off of you.  "As the lady wishes."_

_Shoes, pants and underwear are removed in short order, leaving you uncomfortably bare to hungry golden eyes.  You squirm beneath the intensity of his gaze, a hard swallow drawing his attention to your mouth.  He springs into action, a hand flying to your head to grip your hair and drag your head back with violent force.  The speed is frightening, the grip on your hair threatening to pull the strands from your head, the flash of pain stealing the breath from your lungs._

_"Now, will you kneel or must I force you to your knees?"_

_Your scalp throbs, strands still pulled taut between his fingers.  If you move, will he remain still and pull harder?_ _Wetness at your core distracts you momentarily, confusion as to why it's happening during this treatment delaying your decision._ _Deliberation takes up too much time, however, evidenced by the annoyed grunt that precedes you being shoved forcefully toward the floor.  Knees buckle under the weight at your head and you tumbl_ _e_ _, shins colliding painfully with the hard_ _ground_ _.  Pain rips a squeal from your throat._

_"Ah, you've chosen the difficult path," he notes, hand still fisted painfully in your hair.  "That simply makes things more enjoyable.  Now, eyes down and hands behind your back.  You will not speak unless questioned, at which point you will address me as 'sir.'  Do you understand?"_

_Though bile rises in your throat and your cheeks burn with embarrassment, you lower your eyes to the floor and clasp your hands behind your back.  "...yes, sir."_

_“Excellent,” he praises, the hold on your hair disappearing and you soon hear the rustle of clothing._

_This is it, you think._ _Resolve almost breaks at the thought of being used by this man who is clearly more than he lets on, but_ _Noct’s_ _bloodied face swims before your eyes, bolstering you._ _A few shuddering breaths through your nose_ _helps seal your frayed nerves enough to function._

_Despite_ _your sight_ _being_ _downcast, you're able to spy bare feet and ankles meandering closer to where you kneel._

_“What a sight,”_ _Ardyn_ _comments as casually as if he’s discussing the weather.  “The brazen spitfire here, kneeling before me in submission._ _It is a treat I shall greatly treasure.”_

_A venomous reply begs to be released, but you bite your tongue to damp it before it slithers between your lips.  You don't have to fight your impulses for very long; fingers under your chin angle your head upwards and your eyes stray while your neck cranes.  Gods, but he's massive, and the cock bobbing before your eyes is no exception.  Your mouth waters before your mind can control your reactions._

_Before any other traitorous actions can be taken, a sharp rap upon the bridge of your nose startles you out of your dark thoughts._

_"Eyes down, my dear,"_ _Ardyn_ _commands.  "Consider that your warning.  Should you disobey a second time, you will invoke punishment.  Now, if you'll be so kind as to open that pretty mouth of yours..."_

_The darkness within you fighting to surface relishes the thought of punishment, pulling at its bindings, begging to be set free.  Where the hell are all these desires coming from, anyway?  All previous romps satisfied you in their vanilla nature.  Why, then, were you suddenly craving the rough treatment promised by this strange man?_

_While the war raged within your mind, you opted to follow orders, licking your lips before parting them as asked._

_"Excellent," he praises, guiding himself to your mouth.  "For a moment, I thought perhaps a complicated contraption would be needed to secure your obedience."_

_Your noise of dissent vibrates around the flesh pushing further into your mouth, a quiet hum leaving_ _Ardyn_ _at the feeling.  Fellatio isn't exactly something you're a stranger to, so you hit autopilot and allow whatever hidden part of yourself to take over.  That side of you is the one enjoying this encounter, anyway._

_Enjoy this, it does, leaping into its task with vigor, eagerly swallowing down as much as it's able.  A barely audible gasp leaves your partner at the treatment, stunned long enough to allow you to bob happily along his length, tongue massaging the vein on the underside, the gentle scrape of your teeth along sensitive skin exquisite.  He's thrown off kilter for several moments before jumping back in to establish control, hand fisting in your hair for leverage to roughly fuck your mouth._

_The force and speed of his thrusts into your mouth is a bit more than you can handle, forcing you to gag.  Rather than stop, he forces you further, a delighted chuckle letting you know he enjoys your discomfort.  The corners of your mouth and your jaw begin to burn, saliva leaking out of your mouth to drip down upon your breasts._

_"Such a talented mouth," he hisses.  "Why, I'd guess you service the boys you travel with regularly.  I wonder, do they simply take you all at once, or do they politely take turns?"_

_Though his assumption is incorrect, images of the possibilities flood your mind: the boys using you as their personal toy, each demanding your attention at once.  There's nothing polite about the way they treat you, barking at each other over who gets to slam into your wet heat.  To your credit, you're simply content to take whoever in whichever way you're able._

_Ardyn_ _ripping himself from your sinful mouth similarly drags you from your daydreams, forcing you to your feet to meet his angry snarl._

_"_ _That was_ _not invitation to dwell on fantasies involving the pathetic quartet," he chides, pure malice in his tone.  "Although fantasy is all you'll be left with if you decide to renege on our arrangement."_

_"As if I have a choice," you think, a frown pulling at your lips._

_If the flash of anger doesn't alert you to the fact that you actually spoke aloud, the crack of his open palm against your left cheek certainly does.  Between the surprise and the force, you tumble sideways, eyes popping from their sockets and a gasp tumbling from trembling lips.  Above you, he stands, eyes narrowed and lips pursed but otherwise impassive.  A few moments pass before he decides to address the situation._

_"I believe I gave you due warning, my dear," he says, tone as jovial as ever.  "Now, you've done admirably thus far.  Should we find out what else you're capable of?"_

_You wish you were in a position to say no.  At least, that's what a part of you wishes.  The other notes the slickness coating your thighs, the throb of your sex at the blow.  Do people actually get off on this sort of behavior?  That can't be a thing, can it?"_

_"Ah, so much conflict in such beautiful eyes,"_ _Ardyn_ _coos as he descends upon you.  "Perhaps the lady enjoys being treated like the tramp,_ _hm_ _?"_

_There's not much you can do but watch while he settles himself back against the designated bedding area.  Legs feel like stone, rooted to the spot as you take in his slightly reclined form: toned calves, thighs that beg to be bitten into, abs that are muscular but not on a_ _Gladio_ _level and a challenging smirk upon perfect lips.  Rough hands pat his thighs in invitation, beckoning you to take your place upon them._

_The action prompts your feet to finally move, carrying you forward so that you're able to place your legs on either side of his, lowering yourself first to sit near his knees.  Butterflies flit wildly in your stomach at the prospect of actually sleeping with this man you barely know, despite the safety of your King being on the line.  That's a natural reaction, you tell yourself.  Anyone in your position would feel the same, right?_

_You assume not everyone's thighs would be slick with want, however.  That's an embarrassing fact.  Perhaps you'll just ignore this particular reaction, if ever asked._

_"No sense in backing out now, Y/N," the redhead taunts.  "You've one depraved act under your belt.  I see no harm in adding another."_

_He's right, of course he is.  Though you're doing this for all the right reasons, it's still absolute depravity.  When you throw in the small detail of your enjoyment, it certainly soars to new heights.  So, then, what exactly are you waiting for?_

_Never one to be content with waiting,_ _Ardyn_ _takes hold of your hips and bodily lifts you, drawing you closer and hovering your body over his waiting length.  It's a scramble to keep up, your legs folding awkwardly beneath your body for a moment before you situate yourself in a squat.  The position leaves you rather open, the cool air skimming across your dripping folds and between that and the heat radiating from_ _Ardyn_ _, it causes a full body shiver._

_A dark chuckle raises hairs at the nape of your neck.  "I see you shiver with_ _antici_ _-"_

_Hands grip your hips with bruising force, blunt nails digging into your skin.  Without warning, he yanks your body downward, effectively impaling you upon his cock.  Your scream almost drowns out his smug, "-_ _pation_ _."_

_You squirm, your ass resting firmly upon_ _upon_ _Ardyn's_ _lap, your insides struggling to acclimate to his girth after the abrupt penetration.  Your heart beats erratically and your chest heaves with the effort to calm yourself.  Beneath you, to your chagrin,_ _Ardyn_ _chuckles at your reaction.  Annoyance rises in you and you swat harmlessly at his chest._

_"You brute!" you accuse._ _Your ire only serves to make him laugh harder._

_“Be a dear now_ _and_ _get to work,_ _” he commands after the mirth dies down.  “I do so enjoy the view and wouldn’t_ _wish_ _to spoil it by moving.”_

_Your lips purse as the air whooshes out of your nose in an irritated huff.  Below you,_ _Ardyn_ _is not content with your reaction and when his eyes narrow, you suddenly wish you had immediately complied.  However, a small voice in the back of your head encourages you to seek punishment and you have no idea why._

_Noticing your delay, the redhead hums in contemplation, grip tightening upon your hips.  "Perhaps punishment is what the lady seeks?"_

_There's no time to protest before he pulls his right hand back and levels a hard slap to your backside.  A rather undignified yelp exits you, not quite loud enough to mask the groan of satisfaction from_ _Ardyn_ _at your walls clamping down in surprise.  It's difficult to wrap your mind around the waves of pleasure rippling out from the point of impact, your hips moving of their own accord while you try desperately to work out the revelation that maybe, maybe you might enjoy_ _more than just vanilla sex._

_The curling lips of the man below you_ _infuriates what’s left of your rational mind, but that part of you is slowly sinking_ _beneath the rising tide of_ _ecstasy._ _Hell, you hadn’t even done much and already, it was incredible._

_“Lest you invoke more punishment, I suggest you move,”_ _Ardyn_ _mentions casually.  “_ _Each act of rebellion results in more severe_ _retaliation.”_

_That voice at the back of your mind pipes up again, but you quiet it,_ _noti_ _ng that in this position it should be easy to achieve your release._ _With that in mind, you move your hips experimentally before setting_ _up an easy rhythm, slowly at first._ _Though golden eyes narrow at you,_ _Ardyn_ _allows you to run at your own pace._

_He’s remarkably well composed, nary a sound_ _uttered from him as you work yourself faster.  Conversely, your breath shortens to pants,_ _quiet moans leaving you_ _at how beautifully his cock brushes all of your sweet spots.  It's difficult to hold back but you’ll be damned if you give him the satisfaction of knowing just how incredible it all feels._

_It's all for naught, anyway, because your fluttering walls give away your secrets.  So lost are you in the steady rise and fall of your body and the rippling pleasure that comes with, you don't notice that_ _Ardyn's_ _hands have left their perch upon your hips to snake up your body.  You DO take notice when he reaches your breasts, a split second before he grasps both of your nipples with startling force.  A squeal of pain_ _eeks_ _out and once again, you clamp down hard at the treatment._

_Six, but the absolutely sinful moan that graces your ears is enough to set gooseflesh rising upon your skin.  It makes you decide that you no longer want to play; you want to make this man beneath you break the control he's so carefully been clinging to._

_"What could you be up to, my dear Y/N?" he questions, fighting back a groan as you drop onto your knees and grind down upon him with shallow strokes._

_"I'm not so sure you know how this game is played,_ _Ardyn_ _," you purr, leaning down to press your breasts into his chest, speaking directly into his ear.  You even nip at its shell for a little added fun.  "Here I am doing all this work... perhaps you're not sure how to please a woman?"_

_Another sharp crack against your backside tears beautiful sounds from your throat._ _Ardyn's_ _eyes flash dangerously, his free hand fisting in your hair to yank your head back, exposing the column of your throat that he may bite down upon it, hard._

_"Do not think for a moment that I am not aware of what you're doing," he murmurs, lips butterfly soft against your abused flesh.  "The real question is: are you absolutely certain you wish to walk this path?  There is very real danger to be found upon it."_

_Without hesitation, you manage to gasp out a pathetic, "please."_

_Before you know it, you're on your back, legs thrown over_ _Ardyn's_ _shoulders as he kneels between your thighs.  When your gaze meets his, his lips curve into a wicked smile and he has the audacity to wink before slamming into your waiting heat.  Strong hands grip your legs to drag you into his thrusts for maximum effect, your moans bordering on screams with each stroke.  Somewhere along the way, you begin chanting his name, the only rational thought you can hold on to as the rest of you melts away under the intense waves of ecstasy._

_"You forget our agreement," he growls, using one hand to tweak your swollen nub.  "Try again."_

_"S-sir," you correct, your body twitching, so close to release.  "Please, I'm so close..."_

_Ardyn_ _continues to manipulate your clit, each movement of his hips and fingers taking you ever forward.  The moment he feels your walls begin fluttering with impending orgasm, he leans down and places his hands about your neck, squeezing hard._

_"What?" you wheeze out, terrified.  Is he going to kill you?  What the hell is going on?  Despite your fear, you feel yourself getting wetter at his actions._

_"It's alright, Y/N,"_ _Ardyn_ _coos, the gentle tone at odds with the pressure about your neck.  "It heightens your pleasure.  Give in."_

_Darkness creeps into your vision, gathering in your periphery.  Spots dance across what's left, your lungs burning with the effort to still supply your body with adequate oxygen.  You try to focus on the frantic press of his hips into yours, the pleasure blossoming quicker and sharper than before._

_"You're... scaring me," you manage to squeak as the darkness advances.  The world at large becomes fuzzy and difficult to focus on._

_Sure enough, however, your orgasm doesn't slow, crashing into you with such great force it knocks the breath from your lungs, mouth opening in a silent scream.  The last thing you note before you slip into unconsciousness is_ _Ardyn_ _spilling his seed deep within you with a groan._

"She's whimpering," Prompto fusses, his hand swiping across your forehead.  "Do you think we should take her to a doctor?"

Shuffling.  A grunt of dissent.

"No," Ignis replies, tone curt.  "She's not feverish, nor does she have any large wounds.  I would guess she's simply dreaming."

You aren't sure what happens, then, but Prompto gasps.  "What's that by her right hipbone?"

Oh, shit.  He sees it.

"Are those... initials?"

_Some time_ _later, you wake with a scream as the sharp edge of what you assume is a short blade of some nature bites into your flesh._ _Ardyn's_ _silky voice whispers nonsense to you to calm you, some dark force keeping you from fully wakening._

_"A... I..."_

_The pain is too great, the blade carving letters into your skin against your will.  Another scream leaves you_ _and to your surprise, heat blossoms in your core, your subconscious mind pushing your body into the sharp instrument._

_“That’s it,”_ _Ardyn_ _soothes,_ _carving an intricate design beneath his initials.  “What an fascinating find you turned out to be._ _I simply can’t wait to see how_ _things progress…”_

_Darkness fully claims you once more._

_You awoke in a hotel room; it looks to be the_ _Leville_ _in_ _Lestallum_ _.  Was it all some fever dream?  You'd run with that explanation except…_

_A sharp pain in near the jut of your right hipbone screams for attention.  Sure enough, upon inspection you see the initials AI carved in delicate script surrounded by a filigree like flourish.  Six, so it IS real…_

_Wait, where is Noctis?!_

_You leap out of bed, immediately assaulted by a myriad of aches and pains.   Everything hurts, sore all over, bruises beginning to bloom upon your skin._ _A pained groan slips past your cracked lips and you sink to the floor._

_Failure.  That devilish man clearly has not upheld his end of the bargain; Noctis is nowhere to be seen and is likely dead.  Despair takes hold, turning your blood to ice and bile to rise high in your throat._

_A shower is in order.  Best to wipe clean any evidence of the encounter and ease your aching muscles prior to heading out to find your King's body._

_You have no idea how much time passes, your sobs reaching fever pitch sometime before the water_ _runs_ _cold._ _Freezing droplets needle your skin_ _but you don’t care; your anguish is so great it blocks the physical pain._

_“Uh, princess Y/N?” a_ _gruff voice calls through the door.  “You_ _guna_ _share that bathroom any time soon?”_

_That voice…!_

_“GLADIO?!” you screech in response, quickly throwing on clothes.  “I-is that you?!”_

_"Who else would it be?" he asks in return, confusion evident in his deep voice.  "Did you wander out and get drunk or what?"_

_Sufficiently dressed, you fling the door open to reveal an equally confused and entertained_ _Gladio_ _.  He glances over you, obviously checking for signs of distress, before stepping aside and allowing you to enter the room proper.  Sitting on the couches playing cards are Ignis,_ _Prompto_ _... and Noctis._

_There's a jarring moment in which it dawns on you that none of them have any visible injuries.  That simply can't be right, you had seen them in the photos... potions, perhaps?_

_"I... I thought something terrible had happened to you four," you admit, cheeks burning.  "Did something happen while I was away?  Any injuries,_ _events..?_ _"_

_"_ _Nooo_ _..." Noctis answers, trailing off as he stares at you, eyebrows knitted in confusion and concern.  "Are you okay?"_

_"Did you get into a bar fight?"_ _Gladio_ _tags on.  He comes up beside you, taking note of the various bruises about your body, especially the handprints about your neck._

_"No,_ _Gladio_ _, nothing like that, okay?  Everything's fine," you scramble to assure him._

_You can tell the exact moment he realizes they were made in a completely different setting: his eyebrows shoot damn near up to his hairline, followed by a wolfish grin.  "Oh, so when you said you needed some 'woman time'…."_

_The onset of another headache for_ _Noct_ _takes the heat off of you long enough to distract the boys.  "We ought to head for the Disc.  Getting to the bottom of these headaches should be our top priority.  Shall we prepare to head out?"_

_Set out, you do, but when the five of you head to the Overlook to do some recon on the Disc of_ _Cauthess_ _, you're met by a familiar man offering help in getting you there..._

_...and he goes by the name of_ _Ardyn_ _._

_Well, shit._


	3. Three

Best Kept Secrets 3 - End of the Line

****

“Initials, yes,” Ignis agrees, and you can almost hear his brow furrowing.  “I noticed them shortly after Lestallum. I believe I know whose initials they are, yet it is little more than a curiosity.  It is her life, after all.”

****

To your surprise, Prompto laughs.  “You’re very obvious in your feelings, you know?”

****

There’s a few moments of uncomfortable silence in which you’re fairly certain someone walked away from the conversation.  After an undetermined amount of time, it picks up again, though decidedly more dejected than before.

****

“It is… regrettable that she opted to spend her time with another,” Ignis confesses.  If you were fully conscious, you’re sure you would have died at those words. “It is no matter; it was an idle fantasy.”

****

“It’s cool, dude,” Prompto soothes.  “We’ve all had a crush on her at some point.”

****

Rather than fully wake to confront the shocking information, you allow yourself to fully rest at last.  However, your memories aren’t content with lying dormant…

****

_ “You lied to me,” you spat once you’d settled once more into the vehicle of one Ardyn.  “You told me they were in danger. You somehow FABRICATED PHOTOS to make me believe they were injured.  And for what?!” _

****

_ The man remained infuriatingly silent, cheshire grin widening as your fury rose.   _

****

_ “Say something, you bastard!” you demanded, the red haze clouding your thoughts. _

****

_ He allowed your seething to fester for many minutes before glancing briefly in your direction, still smiling.  “Now, now, Y/N… are you suggesting you would have come willingly, had I asked?” _

****

_ “Of course not!” you sputtered in indignation.  “I am not of the type to carelessly go for a romp with a complete stranger!  What do you take me for?” _

****

_ Ardyn simply cocked his head, raising his eyebrows with a pointed expression. _

****

_ “I refuse to believe it was all because you wanted to partake in my company, but knew I wouldn’t agree.”  Surely, he couldn’t be serious. There were better ways to garner a woman’s attention. _

****

_ Your train of thought was interrupted by your arrival at the gates to the Disc of Cauthess.   _

****

_ “Helloooo!” he called.  “It’s me! Be so kind as to open up!” _

****

_ The gates opened and your hackles raised.  This Ardyn, this “man of no consequence,” is apparently a man of at least some consequence as evidenced by an Imperial blockade giving way at his suggestion.  Glancing to the side, you glared at him, only to be met by another infuriating grin. Noct pulled up beside the vehicle as you were about to open your mouth to say something scathing. _

****

_ “Y/N, you ready to go?” the Prince asked, eyeing Ardyn with unease. _

****

_ “Oh, the poor dear simply isn’t feeling so well,” Ardyn answered in your stead.  “I can see her safely to a local facility to rest until you return.” _

****

_ Interestingly, your first instinct was to jump at the prospect.  Hoping your glee didn’t show plainly on your face, you pulled a sickly countenance instead, hoping it would fool Ignis. _

****

_ “He’s right, Noct,” you agreed.  Ignis’ eyes narrowed very slightly.  “I dunno if it’s what I ate or what’s going on but I think I’d only hold you back down there.  The boys will protect you.”  _

****

_ “Who am I to argue?” the Prince answered, though he glanced around at his brothers for a moment.  “Are you sure?” _

****

_ The creak of leather sounded quietly as Ardyn gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter.  “Do go on ahead, boys. I assure you, the lady will come to no harm in my company. You have my word.” _

****

_ Although you could clearly hear Gladio grumble, “and whose word is it that we should trust?” Noct nodded to you and began the descent into the bowels of the crater.  Behind the Regalia, the doors slid closed, and you were free to glare at the redhead once more. _

****

_ “I don’t know what you’re up to, but you’d best do as you promised,” you warned.  “Although I could use some answers. Feels only right, with what you’ve taken from me thus far.” _

****

_ Your companion deftly avoided your question as he made to turn the vehicle around.  “Of that you can be sure. Perhaps the lady would enjoy some company while her traveling companions are otherwise occupied?” _

****

_ The subtle emphasis on company clued you in to his intentions, disgust becoming clear upon your face when you pieced it together.  “Are you honestly propositioning me after I’ve discovered your treachery?” _

****

_ “You did make the surprising decision to come along with me instead of dutifully following your comrades into the Disc, did you not?” he retorted.  “For what reason would you do such a thing, if not to indulge in that which only I can offer?” _

****

_ A brief surge of arousal roared to life within you at the memories that surfaced upon his questioning.  As if sensing it, Ardyn quirked an eyebrow, a barely suppressed smile making fury burn within you just as hotly as the spike of arousal.  It was an interesting combination; one which you would be willing to explore further… at a later date. Preferably when you had your wits about you.  The trouble was, around Ardyn, your sense seemed to leap out the nearest window. _

****

_ He let silence reign as he chauffeured you to the nearest hotel.  Once there, he made a fuss about opening your door and lending his hand as you exited the car, all of which made your eyes twitch in suspicion. _

****

_ “I fear I must decline today, Ardyn,” you insisted, noting that his hand was still locked with yours. _

****

_ “Truly?”  A brief flicker of disappointment crossed his face before returning to its usual joviality. _

****

_ “Indeed,” you insisted.  “I’ve yet to get answers from you, and I need time to clear my head.  Your wiles seem to scramble my thought process.” _

****

_ He guffawed at your admission, dropping low into a theatrical bow before placing a kiss upon your knuckles.  “As the lady wishes. I have a feeling we shall meet again in short order.” _

****

_ Imagine your surprise, then, at discovering his true identity a few hours later, roused from light slumber by the boys entering your hotel room.  Your hand flew to the fading, scarred initials on your hip; AI… Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim. The dog! _

****

_ From the corner of your eye, you noted Ignis’ suspicious glare followed the motion of your hand. _

****

_ Of course, at the Vesperpool about to head into Steyliff to retrieve the mythril, you happened upon Ardyn once more.  Rage roiled in your gut at seeing who you then knew was the enemy of Lucis, furious at how he had played you. Holding it together long enough to get to the entrance into the ancient Solheim dungeon, Ardyn once again held you back and you recognized it as your chance to get revenge.  You agreed, much to Ignis’ chagrin, and stayed your fury just long enough for the boys and Aranea to disappear into the ruins. _

****

_ “You DOG!” you shouted, rounding on Ardyn as soon as you deemed it safe.  His face was impassive, signature smile blessedly absent. “You… the Chancellor of the enemy state!  How could I have been so stupid?!” _

****

_ “What does the country I hail from have to do with anything?” he asked, head cocked in confusion.  “Here I thought we were simply two adults enjoying each other’s company-” _

****

_ You had heard enough.  Marching up to him, you craned your neck to look up at his stupidly handsome face before sending a right hook at it.  Unfortunately, he caught your fist with ease, quickly twisting it behind your back as he spun you about, dragging your frame against his chest. _

****

_ “Now, now, my dear,” he whispered against your ear, his voice sending shocks crackling down your spine, “there’s no need for such violence.  There are much better ways to work through such things.” _

****

_ His free hand danced fingers up your side, hesitating, as if awaiting your approval.   _

****

_ “Tell me, Ardyn,” you husked in return.  “Why me? Were you hoping to find out some insider information through me?  Is that why you’ve been toying with me all this time?” _

****

_ Sickness churned in you as you found yourself abruptly spun in another half circle to meet Ardyn’s eyes.  They were clear, even sincere. “To be quite frank, Y/N, the answer is no. While I may currently reside in Niflheim, my actions are my own and are unbeknownst to Aldercapt and the likes.” _

****

_ “That makes no sense,” you goaded, pushing futilely against his broad chest.  “Certainly you have an agenda here.” _

****

_ A low rumble of laughter met your ears as Ardyn lifted your chin with a single digit.  As your eyes locked, a predatory leer exposed sharp canines that had sunk into your flesh before.  The mere memory made your breathing labored.  _

****

_ “I never claimed I did not,” he confirmed, lowering his head to run sinful lips down your throat.  As he continued, his lips feathered over your skin, leaving gooseflesh in their wake. “My mission has remained the same: to force you to submit to me.  Preferably on a permanent basis.” _

****

_ When he reached the meat of your trapezius, he bit down hard, breaking flesh as you let out a shaky moan.   _

****

_ Whose lips initiated contact, you aren’t sure but somewhere along the line yours met, the force of your anger pouring into him, fueling a frenzied rush.  When next your mind surfaced, the two of you had piled haphazardly into his car, you astride his lap as he worked at exposing as much of your skin as he possibly could.  Skilled fingers found your entrance, teasing until you could take no more and hastily kicked off your bottoms that you could sink down upon his waiting cock. The simultaneous groans from the two of you was music to your ears. _

****

_ In the back of your mind, there was a foreign emotion creeping up.  Feelings of fondness that went beyond the occasional romp in the woods… or a car… You quickly damped it down, refusing to examine it further.  Instead, you focused on the pleasure you found there in that steamy vehicle, strong hands gripping your hips with such force, you would bear the bruises for days to follow. _

****

~~~

****

You aren’t sure how much time passes, but at some point, your eyes flutter open.  A few moments pass in which you’re beset by a feeling of extreme disorientation, sitting up to cast your eyes about the otherwise empty tent.  No voices sound from outside, and through the opaque walls around you, there doesn’t seem to be much in the way of equipment outside. Only a lone chair remains by the last vestiges of the night’s fire.

****

Forcing past the aches and pains that have become all-too-familiar post romps with Ardyn, you stagger out of the tent, not bothering to use your phone to look at your haggard reflection.  Bleary eyes fall upon a lightly dozing Prompto, slouched sideways in the camp chair with his phone dangling from the hand dangling over the right arm. A line of spittle leaks from the corner of his mouth, which is both disgusting and absolutely hilarious.  The hilarity wins out and you bark out a hoarse laugh.

****

“WHOZZAT?!” Prompto screams, tipping the chair backwards and tumbling out in surprise.  

****

“Prompto, oh my gods,” you gasp, trying to reign in your laughter to help him up.  It’s no good; you chortle long after he rights himself.

****

“Y/N!  I’m so glad you’re finally awake!” he gushed.  “We were worried! Well, all but Specs. He said you’d make it just fine.  Are you okay? None of us even know what happened…”

****

“Oh,” you hedge.  “Just under a lot of stress, trying to look out for you lot and figure out what to do from here.  Plus, I still haven’t heard from my folks after… you know. Insomnia. It’s a lot for a girl, even one as tough as me!”

****

Immediately, Prompto’s gaze softened.  He came forward, placing a gentle hand upon your shoulder in comfort.  “Yeah… I understand that part. If there’s anything I can do, let me know, okay?”

****

The both of you share a companionable silence for a few moments before he speaks again.

****

“So, off to Caem to finally set sail for Altissia in the morning, huh?” Prompto asks.  There’s uncertainty in the waver of his voice. “Are you nervous? I can’t shake this feeling that everything is about to change.”

****

“What, with Noct getting married?” you ask, confused.  Of course things are going to change. “They’ll be a bit different.  He probably won’t have as much time for us, but he’s still going to be our friend.”

****

“No, not like that,” he replies, and you notice his bright eyes have gone hollow.  “I just… I have this bad feeling that something horrible is about to happen. It just won’t go away.  Ignis says it’s just me being twitchy and not adapting to the way things will be but… I’m just not sure.”

****

As it turns out, he was absolutely correct.  Altissia is a shitshow; the Hydraean is raging and you’re trying like hell to help Gladio and Prompto evacuate the citizens after being separated from Ignis.  It’s worrisome, leaving one of your own to fend for himself in the city entrenched in chaos, but you’ve no choice. With everyone fully accounted for, the three of you try desperately to find Ignis, but a collapsing bridge separates you from Gladio and Prompto.  Throwing your hands up in the air, you let out a frustrated growl.

****

“Go on ahead and keep looking!” you shout.  “I’ll be alright. We just need to find Ignis and get to the Altar so that we can get the hell out of his mess.”

****

“Take care of yourself, Y/N,” Prompto calls back.  “I’m worried for your safety.”

****

“Just keep in contact; I’ll be fine.”

****

What a joke.

****

It’s you who finds Ignis first, zipping back and forth across a platform before the Altar, locked in close-quarters combat with someone… an unarmed someone who appears to be using some sort of martial art…

****

Oh, no.  No. Six, this is not how it’s supposed to be.  

****

Drawing closer, the garish garb gives the opponent away; of course it would be none other than Ardyn.  Your heart drops like a stone into your stomach. Fate would be so cruel as to pit the man you’ve become attached to against one of the Crownsguard, testing your duty to you friends and to your country.  Though it sickens you, you hang back, watching as Ignis combats the Chancellor while swathed in an ethereal light. Confusion drags at your features. How in Eos did the Strategist become so strong, and so  _ fast? _

****

That’s when you spy it… the Ring of the Lucii, on Ignis’ left middle finger.  Oh,  _ shit. _

****

The realization finally spurs you to action, rushing forward to do something, anything.  As your feet pound painfully against the slick stone, a million thoughts race through your mind.  What can you do? What can you say? It’s time to make your choice: friends and country, or a traitorous heart?

****

“Phew, wasn’t that exhilarating?  I think that’s enough for one day,” taunts the familiar voice of Ardyn.  Before him, Ignis falls to a knee.

****

“No!” you cry, sprinting forward to help.  “Leave him alone!”

****

When Ardyn’s attention focuses on you, something magical stops you mid-stride, rooting you to the spot.  Ignis takes the opportunity to stagger uneasily toward the motionless form of your King and you certainly don’t blame him.  You’ll try to occupy Ardyn long enough for Ignis to get him to safety. It’s all you can do at this point.

****

“What is going on here?” you sob, stress and volatile emotion forcing tears from your eyes.  “Ardyn, what have you done?”

****

“Ah, my dear, I had wondered if you would be joining us today,” he replies vaguely, stalking toward you.  For the first time since your encounter in Lestallum, you feel fear in his presence. “And here you are! Perhaps the Six still smile upon me, after all!”

****

What?  Confusion slows your thoughts as you try to process all that you’ve witnessed.

****

“I shall let them be on one condition,” Ardyn offers, coming to a stop before you.  He reaches out, one hand gripping your chin with bruising force, tilting your head to meet his wild eyes.  “You will accompany me from here. Should you agree, your brothers will be safe. Otherwise, I’m afraid I simply cannot assure their safety.”

****

“You’ve used that line on me once before, Chancellor.  Do you think it will work a second?” you challenge. However, this time is different, and both of you know it.

****

A forced choice.  Do you betray everything you’ve held dear, or risk losing it all at the hands of a man you thought you knew?  It’s all too much for you, and apparently, you take too long in answering.

****

“We are out of time, Y/N,” Ardyn announces in a strangely chipper tone.  “It seems as though I will need to choose for you.”

****

There’s no time to protest before he places his hand over your face, and some dark magic forces you into a deep slumber…

****

~*~*~

****

Disoriented.  Head feels so heavy, like stone.  Something around you fades, a shimmer of deep purple swirls eerily about whatever darkened room you’ve found yourself in.  Stone floors of some nature, stone walls, a barred door… a prison? Concentrating too hard causes your head to ache sharply, triggering a powerful bout of nausea that leaves you pitched forward, dry heaving on your hands and knees.

****

“She wakes!” a voice announces from a speaker somewhere above you.  It takes longer than you’d care to admit to realize it’s Ardyn.

****

“Where are you?  Damnit, Ardyn, show yourself!” you screech, voice coming out like sandpaper against your dry esophagus.  

****

Silence.  Wretched silence.  Just as diabolical as the man you call out for.  

****

Who knows how much time passes there, in that cell.  As you await your fate, your mind races a million miles a minute, trying to piece together what little you know about the situation.  Vaguely, you remember Altissia, the confrontation at the Altar of the Tidemother. Gods, you hoped that Ignis was able to reach Noctis… what if Ardyn didn’t uphold his part of the bargain?  What if the King of Light… what if he didn’t make it? 

****

Some part of your memory recalls a secondary figure next to Noctis at the Altar… a motionless, bleeding Lunafreya.  After that, darkness. Surely, if the world suffered the loss of the Oracle with no heir to the Nox Fleuret line… who would keep the Scourge in check?  Oh, no… no…

****

“You wear desolation like a crown inlaid with the finest jewels,” Ardyn comments, suddenly at your side.  “Such beauty.”

****

“What of Noctis?  Lunafreya? The Crownsguard?” you whisper, silent tears trekking down your cheeks.  Your body curls in on itself in despair.

****

“Your boys are safe,” he replies.  Your ears catch the sound of fabric rustling and watch from your periphery as he squats down at your side.  “The Oracle… well, I suppose the price of the covenant was too much for her tired body.”

****

Lies.  While you have no evidence, you know Lunafreya did not expire due to complications from the forging of the covenant.  A shaky breath forces itself from your burning lungs as you rise to sit cross-legged, tired gaze taking in Ardyn’s intense features.  The lack of smile throws you off; every time you’ve seen him prior, he’s always smiled. Now, however, a predatory sneer plays about his lips.  

****

“You lie, Ardyn,” you boldly snarl.  What have you to lose? A voice at the back of your head whispers that you won’t be leaving this prison alive.

****

Finally, a smile lights his face, yet it doesn’t reach his eyes.  Eyes that are… much more yellow than you remember. That’s odd.

****

“You see?  Therein lies the reason I chose you, above all others,” he laughs, though it is a sinister sound that makes fear prickle along your spine.  “It seems I cannot lie to you, Y/N. You are correct. The dear Lunafreya did indeed lose her life at my hands. You see, the poor girl was dying.  I simply offered a quick death, instead of allowing her to be eaten away from the inside.”

****

“And I’m supposed to believe that what you did was out of pure pity?” you challenge.  “I see right through you,  _ Chancellor. _ ”

****

The slap that strikes your left cheek wrenches your neck uncomfortably.  

****

“Such insolence!  Such bravery!” Ardyn shouts.  He dissolves into crazed laughter that echoes hauntingly in the bare space.  “Perhaps she won’t be as brave once she has a glimpse of what awaits her, hm?”

****

Perplexed, you don’t answer, eyebrows furrowing as you try to discern the meaning of his words.  The laughter shifts, sound distorting, raising hairs upon the back of your neck and quickening your heart.  Before your eyes, a change begins in him: flush skin quickly losing color to give way to a sickly pallor, even ashen.  His sclera slowly bleed deep black, the substance running from his tear ducts to drip in dark tears, joined by similar smears of pitch from his mouth.  Eye sockets become hollow, dark, the only bit of color from his eerily glowing irises.

****

It’s grotesque.  The black, spidering veins that pop up entrance you.  It’s surely something you should look away from, or at the least be extremely frightened but… you can’t seem to be anything but fascinated.

****

“What… is that?” you ask, unconsciously reaching for his face.  What do those black tears feel like?

****

Ardyn blinks rapidly, spilling forth more streaks of black while he leans away from you.  “One would think your sense of preservation would prevent you from asking. Are you not afraid?”

****

An interesting question.  Are you?

****

“No,” you admit.  “Is this… are you a daemon?”

****

Blackened eyes narrow in suspicion.  “It is a safe assumption.”

****

Abruptly, your sense flies straight out the window and your questing fingers find his face, smearing the pitch upon his cheeks.  It’s warmer than you expected, and not quite as thick, either. 

****

Large hands snap to your wrists, forcing your bones to grind painfully.  As you yelp from the force of it, he stands, dragging you straight up and off the ground to a position above his head.  Your shoulders scream and shake from the forced position, causing tears to prickle in your eyes. Ardyn simply stares up at you, teeth bared in a horrible snarl.

****

“Do not think for a moment that you are in control of this situation,” he assures you.  “If my nature does not frighten you, I am sure my plans for you will.”

****

Without further warning, he carelessly tosses you to the side, the impact making you feel as if some bones have broken.  A sharp cry passes your lips, a sound that brings a cruel smile to your partner’s lips. From beneath his coat, he draws an ornate dagger, one you notice is still coated with dried, flaking blood from its last use.  Another wave of nausea hits as you realize it’s likely the blood of the Oracle.

****

Scrambling backwards does you no good; you simply back into a wall, unable to escape.  He advances slowly, twirling the dagger in his right hand as he stalks forward. Darkness roils about him, bringing with it whispers, haunting sounds that burrow into your brain.

****

Ardyn abruptly snaps his fingers.  You wince at the sound.

****

From within the ethereal darkness materializes a pack of strigas, flanking the redhead as if they’re his personal guard.  It all sends your mind reeling; the daemons obey him? What on Eos have you gotten yourself into?

****

Heavy boots come to a halt inches from your cowering form.  Somewhere along the way, hitching sobs wrenched themselves from your chest, breaths coming in panicked bursts.  Raising tear-swollen eyes to your captor, you silently plead with him to stop the madness.

****

“We are well past the point of no return,” Ardyn assures you, noting your desperation.  “Worry not about the daemons; you’ll become rather familiar with them very soon.”

****

You’re too stuck on pondering the meaning of that statement to notice the strigas closing in on you before their claws sink into your flesh, holding your wrists and ankles steady.  The needle pricks burn like hell, but your reflexive thrashing only buries them deeper into your skin. Ardyn’s cruel laughter from above only serves to push you further toward madness.

****

“Ah, well done, my dear!” he finally praises as you calm enough to cease your struggle.  Silent tears race down your cheeks, the sobs forgotten, or perhaps you simply lack the energy to continue them.  “Your adaptability is no less impressive than I imagined it would be. It’s one of the many things I considered in my evaluation.”

****

“Evaluation of what?   _ For what? _ ”  You can’t help but be morbidly curious about this grand scheme.

****

A thoughtful noise precedes him squatting to your level once more, dark eyes boring into yours as a wide smile splits his ashen lips.  “I do suppose you’ve earned the right to know. Why, it’s so very lonely out here in this world of darkness. I thought perhaps to keep you with me, but you mortals live notoriously short existences.  I simply  _ had _ to do something.”

****

World of darkness?

****

“What do you mean, ‘darkness?’”  You demand. “What’s happening out there?”

****

“Oh, nothing to concern yourself with,” Ardyn dismisses.  “The death of the Oracle may have plunged Eos into perpetual darkness with my assistance.  I devised a plan that would benefit both the advancement of darkness and my own personal needs… I believe, given your personality and emotional capabilities, that I could create a beautiful new daemon from your human form.  We simply need to create the proper mindset before infection.”

****

You…. a daemon.  You feel color drain from your face.

****

“Wait, you can’t-” you try to protest.

****

“Oh, Y/N, I believe you have misconstrued the situation,” he coos, caressing your cheek with a strange tenderness, “I absolutely  _ can,  _ and will.”

****

The hand holding his dagger moves with such speed, you don’t immediately comprehend what it’s done.  A few moments later, there’s a light burn up the center of your abdomen and a distinctive breeze; your shirt lies in halves, clinging to you by sleeves only.  The blade was close enough to your skin to draw an angry pink welt along your stomach. The shiver that rolls through you is involuntary, yet not exactly due to temperature.  

****

Weren’t you just terrified?  Too many feelings clamber for your attention, forcing your brain into overdrive.  

****

“Worry not,” Ardyn husks, placing the blade under the center gore of your bra.  He doesn’t pull it away from your body, instead allowing the cool steel to bite into your skin.  “While the process is painful for most, I shall do my best to… ease the transition for you.”

****

A moment passes in which his expression softens, a tender smile thrown in your direction.  It’s disconcerting, honestly, but you can’t help but smile back. Perhaps this is the best life has to offer you.  If the world really is full of darkness, you’d likely fall prey to daemons anyway.

****

A blink, and it’s back to cruel Ardyn as he forcefully rips upward, baring your chest to his questing gaze (and the strigas, you suppose, but you try not to think about that, even as they make strange noises in your ears).  The action leaves a shallow cut up your breastbone, just enough to raise tiny drops of blood along the reddening cut. You squeal, the pain spiking your heart rate for all the wrong reasons.

****

Of course he notes your reaction.  “I suspected you may enjoy this treatment.”

****

Instead of answering, you stubbornly clench your jaw, an action that earns you a second slap.  Still, you persist in your silence.

****

“I see,” he says, running the razor-sharp point of his blade over your breasts, circling closer to your nipples, “you wish to be  _ broken _ .”  

****

You suppose he’s right.  After all, you may as well explore things in the last hours of your mortal existence that you hadn’t considered before.  Compartmentalizing your fears of your future, you decide those worries are best suited for Tomorrow You to handle… if a Tomorrow You will be anywhere to be found.  Fixing your best glare upon your face, you shoot him your most challenging smirk and hope you haven’t gone too far.

****

“And… just what will it take for you to submit, I wonder?” Ardyn muses, digging the tip of his blade into the sensitive skin of your areola, entranced as blood pools there.

****

“Getting rid of these disgusting strigas might be a good start,” you hiss back, pressing into the pain.

****

He’s off in a flash of magenta, on the other side of the room before you can even process what happened.  Did he…  _ warp? _  Was that even possible?

****

Although, warping seems to be the easiest part of his current task.  Though he beckons, the strigas don’t seem to listen. They nose at your flesh, drawn in by the scent of your freshly spilled blood.  It’s a bit much even for you, and it’s clear he senses it as well for in another flash, he’s back at your side, one of the daemons wrested from your body to be dashed against the concrete floors.  When it struggles to get back up, he simply crushes its skull beneath his boot until it disappears in a miasmic cloud.

****

It’s then that you realize you truly have gone off the deep end, because the sight is unbelievably arousing.  There’s no point in trying to hide it anymore; he’ll notice whether you like it or not. To your surprise, he indulges by making a show of crushing the remaining daemons while your breathing grows labored at the display.

****

“Something you require, my dear?” he questions, towering over you.  His cheery tone is oddly juxtaposed against his daemonic appearance.

****

Forget submitting.  You’re ready to demand it all.

****

“Is it my turn now?  Without the death part, that is,” you fire back.

****

A wordless reply: his boot meets your still-oozing chest, knocking you flat on your back with a surprised huff before his foot descends upon your face.  Half of you expects to see daemon guts smashing into your cheek, yet a faint sulphuric scent is all that remains. Regardless, an inferno burns to life within your core as Ardyn grinds his foot into your face, the concrete upon your other cheek creating a pleasant burn.

****

“How the mighty have fallen,” he jeers.  “A proud member of the Crownsguard begging to be abused by the enemy.  If only your King of Kings could see you now… ah! But perhaps he yet shall!”

****

The Kings of Yore can see you now, for all you care.  Of its own volition, one of your hand snakes downward, eager to provide some sort of relief from the throbbing below your waist.  Unfortunately, it’s thwarted as Ardyn places his other foot over that arm as a warning.

****

“Ah, ah… you’ll take pleasure from myself and myself alone, Y/N,” he threatens.  “Have patience, my spitfire.”

****

The pressure leaves your face and arm, then, before the daemon raises you to your feet in order to cut the rest of your clothing from your body.  The chill of the room prompts gooseflesh prickling upon your heated skin, flushed and begging to be touched. Yellow eyes rove your form, landing upon the pale, raised skin of his initials upon your hip.

****

“My marks upon your skin, such beauty are they.”  

****

Ardyn steps into your space as he speaks, backing you into a wall of stone, caging you in with his arms.  Teeth you don’t remember being quite so sharp nip at your skin, trailing bloody impressions down your torso that burn with the Infernian’s flames.  It’s hard not to notice the same black substance dripping from Ardyn’s mouth coming from the wounds as your nerves scream, especially when he kneels before you, hiking your left leg over his shoulder to bite down hard upon your inner thigh.

****

A scream wrenches forth from you, somewhere in the hazy realm between pleasure and pain.  

****

“There, there,” the devilish man soothes, swiping your blood from his lips with his tongue, “I did promise to make this as easy as possible…”

****

The intense burn in your thigh distracts you enough that you don’t realize he’s nipped over to your core, quickly sinking teeth into your mons before venturing lower.  There’s a flash of pain as the razor edge of a fang grazes your clit, chased by a shock of pleasure. Fingers dance up your right leg to dig nails into your ass, dragging you closer that he may bury himself in your embarrassingly slick folds.  

****

As his tongue attacks your clit with precision, his right hand joins the fray, abruptly sinking two thick fingers into your waiting heat.  When they begin to move, crooking at the angle that makes your toes curl, your legs tense and you brace your arms against the cold wall at your back to prevent falling upon the daemon at your feet.  Panting breaths chap your lips, but your sandpaper tongue does nothing but burn and crack them.

****

“Shit,” you curse, feeling the tension within you build too quickly.  Everything is too much, and you’re about to break.

****

Ardyn gives a hard suck at your clit before pulling away to glance up at you, making a show of licking your essence from his lips.  “So close already? Why, we’ve barely started.”

****

To punctuate his point, he amps up the intensity of his fingers, the force just this side of pain, brutally attacking your g-spot until spots explode behind eyelids you don’t remember closing.

****

“You may wish to breathe, my dear,” he adds, rather unhelpfully.

****

At the reminder, your breath leaves you in a great gust before quickly shortening to near hyperventilation.  It doesn’t take much more to race over the threshold, your entire body spasming as your release crashes through you.  If not for Ardyn’s hands, you surely would have collapsed.

****

If you expected to catch your breath, you’re badly mistaken.  The Chancellor works you through and beyond, devilish tongue returning, your legs twitching and quivering at the intensity of the pleasure rocketing through every fiber of your being.  Your howls echo off the barren walls as you feel him smirk against your core. 

****

For all you know, it goes on forever.

****

You lose count of the amount of times you’ve come by his mouth and hands, your mind turning to mush somewhere around four… or maybe five.  Regardless of the number, your skin has long since turned a buzzing sort of numb, sensory nerves on clear overload as Ardyn pushes you to your limits and far beyond what you ever could have imagined you were capable of.  Along the way, your addled brain picks up on his mouth leaving your folds for brief stints to place more bites along your thighs, but the pain of them faded, giving way to pleasure instead. Blood seeps down your legs in thick rivulets.

****

“I can’t,” you sob, barely able to speak for as sore as your throat has become.  “No more, please.”

****

He hums into your flesh, slowing his pace slightly.  “I think we can coax a few more from you, yet. The more we wear you out now, the less painful it’ll be.”

****

And so, as he presses hard on your g-spot and nips your clit in tandem, your body curls in on itself as you writhe.  You babble his name, curses and prayers as your mind completely whites out.

****

The feeling of your knee buckling is something you register, followed by panic as your body drops toward the floor.  Heart jolts as you prepare for impact, only to be caught by something… distinctly slimy.

****

“What is this?” you ask, hoping he’s able to make sense of your garble.  Your tongue feels too large for your mouth and doesn’t act as you wish it to.

****

“Do not distress yourself with the details,” he insists, but there’s an underlying laugh to his words.  You think.

****

Cool limbs wind about your legs, arms and torso.  You blink rapidly, trying to restart your mind long enough to figure out what you’ve found yourself in now.  Though it takes a minute, enough cognition returns to see that you’re suspended by thick black…  _ tentacles?   _ Six, what the hell is even happening?  Are you dreaming, still out cold on the prison floor?

****

“Now, Y/N, the process is nearing the turning point… I do believe you can give me just a bit more, wouldn’t you agree?” 

****

There’s no point in resisting.  You simply nod, your head falling back, eyes cast down to the steel grey floor.  The feeling of being suspended is both exhilarating and terrifying. What if he drops you?

****

Sure enough, during the course of his continued assault on your body, he laughs as he abruptly drops you down a few feet before bringing you back to his grinning mouth.  The terror does nothing to stem your arousal, which should surprise you but at this point… but nothing really will. 

****

An insidious burn starts within you, something entirely different than the pain of your muscles locked in tension from repeated stimulation.  It feels like a fever spike, like sickness is quickly overtaking your exhausted body, the burn spreading quickly from muscle to muscle, invading your joints, your bones.  Violent spasming takes over and your back arches painfully, the first wail of true pain leaving you.

****

“It’ll all be over soon,” Ardyn murmurs against your neck.  Somewhere in the cloud of pain, he stopped his stimulation to curl over your aching form.  The lips upon your heated flesh almost tender. “I cannot wait to see the beautiful new form you’ll take.  I do have a desired outcome, one I think we may achieve with ease.”

****

The pain ramps up, leaving you unable to answer.  However, soon the tentacles supporting you wind about your breasts to tease over sensitive nipples, pulling you back into pleasure territory.  It’s confusing, and you’re much too exhausted to keep up.

****

A shock ripples through you as the daemon swiftly impales you upon his cock.  You’d been expecting more manual pleasure, instead you find yourself stretched over his rigid flesh, forcing a weak shout from your abused lungs.  Breathing has become significantly labored, you find.

****

His pace is brutal, slamming into you with such force, the appendages holding you forced to work hard to accommodate.  While distracted with the building pleasure, a tentacle snakes up your thigh to prod at your ass, clearly requesting entrance.  

****

“N-no way,” you protest, trying to move your arms to swat the limb away, but you’re held fast by others of its like.  “Too much, it’s too much… I’ll break-”

****

“So,  _ shatter, _ ” Ardyn demands, voice gone gutteral, eyes wild, his demeanor feral.  

****

He seems rather close to the edge himself; sharp nails squeezing deep furrows into your skin as he pants heavily.  His head lowers to your breast, biting down hard as the tentacle pushes into you, the sliminess of it aiding in burrowing into you as far as it can go before matching Ardyn’s thrusting.

****

“Exquisite,” he grunts, lapping blood from the wound upon your breast.  

****

The dual sensations are enough to overtake the feeling of… ick that’s trying to take over.  Yelps are forced out of you one after another until your weak voice finally fails, squeaks left in its wake.  You’re close again, though it hardly seems possible, and as you near the edge once more, Ardyn leans down to speak in your ear while his fingers find your clit.

****

“We are at the finale, my dear,” he whispers, gooseflesh rippling through you at the feeling.  “There is something I neglected to tell you, however…”

****

There it is: the edge of the abyss.  He’s right; whatever it is that’s trying to take over is at fever pitch and will take you soon.  Just as you launch yourself over that edge, your body convulsing with a final orgasm, he continues.

****

“Your friends… I murdered them with my own hands,” he finishes, rearing back to give a few last thrusts before spilling himself within you.  A menacing cackle pierces the air.

****

Unfortunately, the rage and terror aren’t enough to stem the tide of your pleasure.  They color your thoughts in a murderous haze as he recalls the limbs holding you aloft, your lungs heaving a final breath as you hit the floor with force...

****

~~~

****

Eyes open.

****

Open?

****

You specifically recall taking your final breath there upon the chilled stone.  The pain as it finally took over was exquisite. And yet, here you are?

****

Gingerly, you sit up, immediately noticing you’ve been dressed in a new Crownsguard uniform.  Yours was ruined, of that you’re certain and thinking too hard about where this one came from only serves to give you a headache.

****

Sitting up brings attention to an interesting development: your nails have grown exponentially… honed into… claws?  You test the sharp points against your palm, immediately pricking your skin. Interesting. It almost tickles, prompting a laugh to bubble out of you, but that… isn’t your laugh.  That isn’t your voice. It sounds… huskier, much more feminine than you remember.

****

To add to it all, your shoulders and tailbone ache, presumably from the fall once Ardyn was through having his way with you.  Taking a few minutes to stretch, you look about the room to find that it’s not the same one you found yourself in prior to losing consciousness.  

****

Wait a minute.

****

The King’s Chambers?  Insomnia?

****

Your gaze falls upon the large, ornate mirror along the wall, attention drawn to a note written upon it in what appears to be the black fluid of the scourge with flourishing script.

****

So focused on the writing are you that you initially ignore your reflection.

****

“Revel in the glory that is your new existence.  I shall await you in the Throne Room.”

****

It’s then that you finally inspect yourself, only to find the reason for the discomfort in your bones.

****

From your shoulders stretch large, leathery wings of the deepest ebon.  From your tailbone, a long, lithe tail of the same, ending in a typical arrowhead point.  Your physique has been altered slightly; no more imperfections mar your skin, turned all alabaster.  Raising your eyes to meet your own now blood red irises in the reflection, you scream.


End file.
